Ronotrosso
Kategorie: Mitgliedsstaaten der VSN Ronotrosso ist ein kleines Land auf dem Kontinent Neomien und war einst eine holländische Kolonie, gelangte später in den Besitz Spaniens und war dann eine Diktatur. Dies hat die Kultur Ronotrossos stark beeinflusst: Während sich das Land architektonisch an die Niederlande anlehnt, sind die Kultur, die Bräuche und die Mentalität merklich dem Spanischen entnommen. Als der Ronotrossische Führer Pschraeer an die Macht gelangte, erklährte er Deutsch als offizielle Amtssprache, da Pschraeer vom Deutschtum begeistert war. Nachdem der Führer ermordet 03.01.07 wurde, gab es in Ronotrosso zum ersten Mal freie Wahlen. Das Resultat dieser Wahlen war ein Staatssystem mit einem demokratischen Grundsatz und einem ewigen Führer, dem toten Pschraeer! Desweiteren kam es bei diesen Wahlen zu einer Verbindung Ronotrossos und Sambotars, als Ronotrossische Union! Die Ronotrossische Regierung ist bestrebt den Wohlstand des Landes drastisch zu erhöhen, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Beispiele dafür sind zum Beispiel die starke Förderung der Produktion von Hanf und Cannabis. (Infos zu Sambotar!) __TOC__ Geschichte Die Niederlande waren besonders im 17. Jahrhundert eine der bedeutendsten Kolonialmächte der Welt. Um 1650 erreichte das niederländische Handelsimperium seine größte Ausdehnung, als etwa die Hälfte des Welthandels von den Niederländern umgeschlagen wurde. Der niederländische Kolonialismus und der damit verbundene Aufstieg zu einer Kolonialmacht begannen erst mit den Unabhängigkeitskriegen gegen Spanien, da die Niederlande einst durch Heiratsverträge an Spanien fielen. Waren die Niederlande zuerst nur an europäischen Handels- und Geldgeschäften interessiert, mussten sie sich Anfang des 17. Jahrhunderts auch global engagieren, da Spanien und Portugal die Häfen für niederländische Schiffe sperrten. Im Gegensatz zu Spanien und Portugal begann die holländische Kolonisation neuer Gebiete mit der Einführung von Handelsgesellschaften. Die größte dieser Gesellschaften war die Niederländische Ostindien-Kompanie (VOC). Die VOC gründete deshalb auch die Kolonie Ronotrosso, die jedoch durch Spanien wenige Jahre später erobert wurde. Durch blutige Auseinandersetzung in den 1960er wurde die spanische Regierung gestürzt und Ronotrosso für unabhängig erklärt. 1995 putschte sich Pschraeers mithilfe eines wohl durchgeplanten Staatsstreich an die Macht. Seitdem gibt es in Ronotrosso eine Diktatur. Die Wirtschaft des Landes ist stark landwirtschaftlich geprägt, Hauptanbauprodukte sind Hanf und Tulpen.Weiterhin ist das Ronotrossische Volk für seine Porzellanarbeiten berühmt, die auch in Massen produziert werden. Seit dem 30.12.2006 gehört auch das ehemalige Sambotar zum Ronotrossischen Hoheitsgebiet. Am Morgen des 03.01.07 wurde der Führer Tod aufgefunden. Mit dem Tod des Diktators am 03.01.07 hat sich im Land einiges Geändert. Sambotar ist nun ein Teil Ronotrossos und Ronotrossos neue Regierung baut nun auf einen demokratischen Grundsatz auf. Trotzdem gilt Pschraeer noch immer als Herrscher des Landes, trotz seines Todes. Dieses System bezeichnen die Einwohner Ronotrossos als Parlamentarische Diktatur! Die ersten Wahlen gewann Anastacia Van Maracau (Sozialistische Partei Sambotars). Sie ist nun Kanzlerin und Stellvertreterin des Führers! Geografie Ronotrosso liegt an der Südküste Neomiens. Der Kontinent Neomien liegt mitten im Atlantischen Ozean und beherbergt eine Vielzahl verschiedener Staaten. Zum Ronotrossischen Hoheitsgebiet gehört auch der Inselstaat Sambotar. Dieser liegt süd-westlich von Neomien und gehört zu den Karibischen Inseln. Ronotrosso ist relativ arm an Rohstoffen, doch in Sambotar gibt es reiche Edelstein- und Ölvorkommen! left|thumb|Skizze Legende Grün = Neomien Gelb = Ronotrosso Rot = Sambotar Blau = Gebiet des Multiplayers NEOMIEN (www.insims.dehttp://www.insims.de) Kultur Die Kultur Ronotrossos ist sehr vielseitig und weist viele Elemente der Niederländischen und Spanischen Kultur auf. Die Architektur ist hauptsächlich holländisch geprägt. Ein weiterer wichtigher Aspekt der Ronotrossischen Kultur besteht in Mythen und Sagen. Viele Menschen in Ronotrosso glauben an Geister, Elfen, Zwerge, Drachen und Ähnliches. Sogar die Regierung forscht nach Anzeichen für solche Sagengestalten! Feste und Religion Die Feste und Religion sind hingegen eher spanisch geprägt. So findet man in Ronotrosso zum Beispiel das Fallas Fest (eine Variante des spanischen Festes Fallas de San José). Dieses Fest findet in Ronotrosso allerdings im Sommer statt. Desweiteren findet man überall im Land Stierjagden, wie in Pamplona und seitdem Pschraeer das Land führt auch einen großen Karneval-Kult. Mehr als 97% der Bevölkerung sind Katholisch, der Rest setzt sich hauptsächlich aus Muslimen, Juden und Buddhisten zusammen. Kunst und Musik Die Ronotrossische Kunst konzentriert sich hauptsächlich auf die Themen Natur und Mythen. Ein besonderes Zeugnis für das Ronotrossische Kunsthandwerk bieten die begerten und wertvollen Keramikarbeiten. Die Ronotrossische Regierung fördert zwar immer mehr die Massenproduktion, doch die Gestaltung der Keramikprodukte ist noch immer zu 100% Handarbeit. Das musikalische Ronotrosso scheint von außen betrachten eher Gewöhnungsbedürftig. Weit verbreitete Musikrichtungen sind hier vor allen Heavy Metal und Gothic. Viele dieser Lieder beinhalten Mystische und Religiöse Aspekte. Wirtschaft Ronotrosso ist ein Rohstoffarmes Land. Die Landwirtschaft beherbergt fast 70% der Arbeitsplätze. Dies kommt zum einen daher, dass Ronotrosso als Kolonie früher hauptsächlich zur Produktion landwirtschaftlicher Güter genutzt wurde und zum anderen auch daher, dass die Regierung die Landwirtschaft immer weiter fördert. Angebaut werden hauptsächlich Hanf, Cannabis, Tulpen, Rosen, Mais, Hopfen und Malz. Die Industrie hingegen ächtzt unter hohen Steuern, was sich aber in Zukunft ändern soll. Der Führer plant eine drastische Steuersenkung, um Investoren aus dem Ausland anzulocken. Statistiken folgt Organisationen Ronotrossisches Landwirtschaftliches Institut left|thumb|Das Logo des RLwIDas Ronotrossische Landwirtschaftliche Institut (RLwI) forscht vor allem auf dem Gebiet der Intensivierung der Landwirtschaft. Dazu werden auch die neuesten Erkenntnisse aus dem Bereich Genforschung- und manipulation genutzt. Der erste Erfolg des Instituts war die Entwicklung einer Tomate, die so wenig Wasser braucht, dass sie auch in der Wüste gepflanzt werden könnte. Allerdings sind die Früchte dieser Pflanzen nicht gerade lecker. Das RLwI besitzt eine Hauptzentrale in Neu Amsterdam und Zweigstellen in Berlin (Deutschland), Amsterdam (Niederlande) und Phoenix (Republic of Coresant). Vor wenigen Wochen übernahm Mumcorp die Aktienmehrheit und will das RLwI bald ganz übernehmen. Ronotrossische Handelsgilde right|thumb|Das Logo der RHG Die Ronotrossische Handelsgilde wurde schon oft mit der Mafia verglichen, da sich diese Organisation vor allem dem Drogenhandel widmet. Allerdings gilt die Ronotrossische Handelsgilde auch als sehr kompetent in Sachen Luxusgüter. Die RHG besitzt eine Hauptzentrale in Neu-Amsterdam und Zweigstellen in Palma City (The Lagoons,Colorado Springs), Paris (Frankreich), Mailand (Italien), Moskau (Russland), Los Angeles (Hollywood, USA), Singapur (Singapur), Rio De Janeiro (Brasilien) und Sydney (Australien). Schätzungen zufolge hat die Ronotrossische Handelsgilde fast 3mal soviel Einnahmen, wie das Land Ronotrosso selbst. VanStraaten GmbH left|thumb|Das Logo der VS GmbH Die VanStraaten GmbH ist eine Holländische Aktiengesellschaft, die nun ihren Hauptsitz nach Maracau verlegt hat. Sie sind hauptsächlich als Investoren tätig und sind schon sehr interessiert an Großprojekten in Ronotrosso und im Ausland. Das Gesamtkapital der VanStraaten GmbH wird auf unglaubliche 16 Mrd. $ geschätzt. Dies entspricht dem achtfachen Einkommen Ronotrossos! Vorsitzender der VanStraaten GmbH ist Sir Anthony McCortey, ein Schottischer Lord. Die VanStraaten GmbH ist die drittgrößte Aktiengesellschaft weltweit. Wie schon erwähnt befindet sich der Hauptsitz in Maracau, doch die VanStraaten GmbH besitzt Zweigstellen in Rotterdam (Niederlande), Den Haag (Niederlande), Neu Amsterdam (Ronotrosso), London (England), Frankfurt (Deutschland), Wien (Österreich), Mailand (Italien), Bombay (Indien), Sydney (Australien), Washington (USA), New York (USA)und Los Angeles (USA). Animal Peace Corporation Die Animal Peace Corporation ist eine Tier- und Naturschutz-Organisation, die man mit Greenpeace vergleichen kann. Genaueres folgt!right|thumb|Das Logo der APG ©copyright by pschraeer